Messenger Of Doom: midnight, faeries' delight
by scarlet-orpha
Summary: Harry winks at Cho, Hermione doesn't get perfect on an Arithmancy test, Ron is interested in something, Ginny mopes, and unheard thoughts.


Messenger of Doom: midnight, faeries' delight  
  
~author's note~ hi people, go easy on the reviews, it is after all my first fic, and not all that great or anything. So please r/r! thnx   
-scarlet-orpha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Run that by me again, I thought you just told me that he's over 200 years old," he said in a highly skeptical tone.  
"Don't you see? The Philosopher's Stone!"  
"But Dumbledore told us that there were only two people to ever have been able to use the stone."  
"Only two cases were recorded: Nicolas Flamel and his wife. In the late 17th century rumors of a wonderful stone arose. This stone, when properly made and used, gave its user immortality. Only when the stone itself was destroyed, would its possessor die as well."  
By now Harry had grown impatient. "But Dumbledore told us the stone that Nicolas Flamel had was one of a kind. He said that there are no others."  
"That he knows about. Again, this could be a matter of recording. If neither the owner nor the maker reported it, no one would ever be the wiser."  
"Wouldn't anyone notice if someone never gets older or dies," inquired Harry.  
"I haven't figured that much out so far, but it may be possible that Edmund Mortimer isn't just some old loony who happens to have the same name as the Earl of Ratclyffe in the late 17th century."  
"Wow, wow, wow! Slow down again...are you trying to tell me that who we have here is the Edmund Mortimer? The guy who practically made Quidditch as we know it," Ron sounded truly astonished, despite the obvious loathing he had expressed earlier about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher.  
"No, Ron. There's only a slight chance that he is. I'm not even certain about it myself."  
Harry was now genuinely interested. Quidditch-like Cho-caught his attention instantly, regardless of where he was or what he was doing. "He made Quidditch? But he's so...you know...up tight and well...kooky."  
"Yup. He was basically Quidditch's founding father. Before him the players used to chase each other around and prod one another with their brooms. The first player to spit through a high, wooden hoop while avoiding the prodding of the other players won." Despite his passion for modern Quidditch, Ron wasn't a large fan of this ancient form of entertainment.  
"For real?! This guy, Mortimer I mean, he must be some fellow to be able to make that into what it is now."  
"Oh, he is. My dad used to read me his adventures. He traveled the world for 20 years beating up gargoyles and vampires and werewolves. And before that, he traveled everywhere to study how various other countries amused themselves. That's what Quidditch really is; a compounded game of every other ancient game."  
Hermione was truly impressed with Ron's knowledge on the subject. "Wow, Ron, I never thought you'd be seriously interested in anything."  
"Usually I would feel offended. But coming from someone who's only key to life is 'when in doubt, go to the library,' I take that as a compliment."  
"Which reminds me... I'll see you after dinner, I'm off to the library."  
Harry heaved a heavy sigh. "Just had to remind her of the library, didn't you?"  
"Hey, I thought you were getting a bit too engrossed in her. What are friends for?"  
"You're right, maybe I was. And we both know that Cho has a remarkable temper when you give her reason to."  
"And that, my friend, is true."  
  
*****  
  
At dinner, Harry and Ron met up with Hermione. The three of them sat at their usual spots at the Gryffindor table.  
"So, Herm, have you found out any more about this Earl of yours?" Harry leaned close over the table so he could talk to Hermione without having anyone, other than Ron, hearing.  
"Well, while he was traveling the world, he ran into some serious debt. He returned to England-he was about 100 and something by now, but being a wizard, he looked about 50-and married a rich, young muggle. Rumor had if that she cuckolded him with his own son, acquired from a previous marriage. Quite your average Sid and Nancy, no?"  
"Quite your average what?" asked Ron.  
"Muggle couple," explained Harry.  
"Anyways, he was so jealous that he had both his wife and son murdered. Then he left for London. But, as he had come in the midst of the Great Fire in London, he managed to shut himself up in his laboratory and was burnt alive."  
"Sizzled to a crisp, poor guy. My dad told me the same story," Ron replied enthusiastically. "He never told me about the whole love affair thing or the killing, though."  
Harry seemed a bit frustrated by all this killing business. "But I thought you said that he was a genius? I mean, after all, Quidditch isn't the easiest sport to invent single-handedly."  
"Well...he did have his streak of brilliance, that's for sure. Anyone who could make a Philosopher's Stone must either be very lucky or very smart, most likely both."  
"Hold it Herm, don't tell me you still think he has a Philosopher's Stone," Ron retorted doubtfully.  
"Well why not? Honestly! That was the whole point in my going to the library. He had his death already staged for him, didn't he? After all, we all know that witches and wizards who know anything about magic don't burn."  
"Going off on a rant, though, why would he be here, teaching at Hogwarts of all things," Ron asked doubtingly.  
"Why not? Everyone knows that You-Know-Who visits Hogwarts almost annually. It's almost become a tradition. Honestly, Ron, one would think that you don't have a head for any more reason then to keep the rain out of your neck!"  
Ron was slightly taken aback. "Hey! My head is as good as anyone's! At least mine serves for more purposes than winking at Cho Chang every time she's in a 50-meter radius!"  
Harry blushed a deep chrisom colour at this comment and looked down into his plate. All of a sudden, Hermione started piling food into her mouth like there was no tomorrow.  
Soon she had finished eating and told them that she'd see them later in Gryffindor Tower. Both Ron and Harry knew that Cho made Hermione very squeamish. Even at the mention of her name, Hermione usually either changed the subject or left. Neither of them knew her reasons for this, if indeed there where any. Since Harry had started dating Cho earlier that year, Hermione seldom bothered to talk to Harry about anything other than Quidditch or homework. But since Harry rarely talked about mush else, so nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for awkward moments like this. Indeed, Harry would have liked to talk to her about a great many other things, including Cho, but he thought he knew her better than to do so.  
  
***  
  
Once Ron had brought up the subject to her in private. "It's not because Harry's going out with Cho, honestly. He can go out with any snob that he wants!"  
"Then what is it Hermione, huh? Why won't you really talk to him? You're one of his best friends...he misses you."  
"Does everything have to be about him?"  
"Hermione get a grip over yourself. This isn't you. You aren't jealous, not ever."  
She hesitated and then dropped her eyes. "Oh you're right. I'm sorry Ron. It's just that I'm afraid."  
"Of what, Herm? What's so frightening about someone you've known for four years?"  
"Oh, I dunno. I guess it's just different, that's all."  
"I don't get it. What's different? Everything's the same as it's always been."  
Suddenly she lost her cool again. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. You know what's the difference now that wasn't there before, and it isn't just Harry going out with Cho or me not having gotten perfect on that Arithmancy test."  
Shortly after Hermione had found out about Harry going out with Cho, she had gotten a 92% on her Arithmancy test. It has really shattered her. For a whole day she protested that she could never get the mark she wanted after that and refused to put anything into her mouth. After that, though, she realized that if she worked harder she just might be able to pull up her mark, so she threw herself even deeper into her studies than before.  
***  
When they were both certain that Hermione had gone out of earshot, Harry spoke up, "What's got her?"  
Ron shrugged, "You know she's like that sometimes. She won't talk about it to me or you, and you know it."  
"Yeah...I suppose I do...I just want to know why." With that he got up suddenly and ran out of the Great Hall after Hermione. He found her crying in an out-of-the-way room. He slowly opened the door wider to make his way into the room. It gave a giant creek and Hermione turned to find Harry looking at her in the doorway.  
Her face turned rose and two tears made their way slowly down her cheeks. "Yes, Harry, what is it?"  
"Er...I wanted to...er...to ask you to help me...er...study for the test coming up...uh...yeah." He let out a nervous giggle and gave her a lop-sided grin.  
"You know that we have no tests till next month and I know you better than to think you'd be studying already. What's the real reason?" She wiped her tears from her face and, conjuring up a tissue with her wand, blew her nose.  
With a sudden leap of both faith and courage, Harry ploughed though his response, "I wanted to...er...to know why you left?"  
"By now I think that anyone and everyone else would've figured it out. Guess."  
"It's Cho, isn't it."  
"Why should I be concerned with every ---- you choose to go out with?"  
Harry cringed. Hermione never swore, he thought "Hold it there! I know you hate her but-"  
"Her, her, her! Why does everything with you have to end up being about that vain -----?"  
Harry cringed again. Why I can't we all just be friends? "Hermione! Stop it! Get a grip on yourself!"  
"Why should I, huh, why shouldn't I speak my mind? What makes you so special that no one has any right to criticize you or your li'l witch?"  
If Hermione hadn't meant witch as a bad thing, Harry would have grinned. It was, after all his own personal nickname for Cho. "If I didn't know you any better, Herm, I'd say you're jealous!"  
"Do you know me any better, Harry? So you!?"  
"Well maybe I don't...and maybe I don't want to either! What would you say to that, huh!?" With that he turned away and started to leave.  
Hermione realized that if she let him leave, he might really mean what he had said and she would have no chance with him after that. "Harry...stop. I'm sorry, honestly. I didn't mean it, really. I don't mind you going out with Cho."  
"Then what is it, Herm? Why can't I just talk to you anymore?" He had stopped but he still hadn't turned to face her for fear that she might see him crying, softly.  
"Harry...you're my closest friend...and..." with that she broke off and sprang towards him. She turned him around by the wrists, flung her arms about his neck and kissed him decisively.  
Surprised, Harry pushed her away from him. So she was jealous of Cho, he thought. "Hermione, don't do this! You know that you're my friend forever, no matter what, but don't make my going out with Cho any harder for you than it already is, alright?"  
Hermione burst into a fresh batch of tears. Through her sobs she muttered, "I'm so sorry, Harry. I want you-I need you-please! I'm so scared for you! Oh Harry!" She buried her face in his shoulder and cried painfully.  
"Hermione...I've got to go. Please let me be who I am, Herm, please." He pushed her gently away from him, turned around decisively, and slowly heading out the door.  
As he left the room, closing the door behind him, he heard her whisper lightly after him. "Oh Harry...why not us?"  
Hermione sat with her head in her hands crying bitterly for a while before she could get hold of herself. At that moment, there and then, she decided that she mustn't torture herself by loving him. She wiped her face with the front of her robes. Then she transfigured a small, hand-held mirror from a sheet of paper on the desk and inspected her face carefully. Disappointed in the tear streaks running down her cheeks, she turned the mirror into a basin filled with cool water and rinsed her face in it. Then she wiped her face on her robes again and checked her mirror (the basin had been turned back into a mirror). This transfiguration trick was one of the few that McGonagle had taught her and she used it often, as she had need of it often. "I think it's time to use it," she said, with a refreshed wave of strength. Contented and calm, Hermione headed straight for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was disturbed by Hermione's sudden burst of emotions. He even felt a bit guilty, but as he walked into the Great Hall, he caught a glimpse of Cho and promptly forgot about Hermione and her kiss. He gave a low whistle as he passed Cho on his way to the Gryffindor table.  
As he approached Ron asked him curiously, "So did you find out what was up with her?"  
Harry shrugged. "No clue", he lied, "Try and figure her out and it'd take whole months."  
Presently, Ginny sat down across the table from them where Hermione had sat. She blushed ever so slightly. "Hi Ron. Hi Harry," she meekly acknowledged their presence. Now that Harry and Cho where dating she had managed to get a grip on her emotions and was now able to talk to Harry almost as well as anybody, except for her perpetual blush.  
Harry didn't mind her so much anymore, either. He knew that him going out with Cho would stop any unwanted attention directed to him by the other girls. None of them thought Harry enough trouble to want to deal with Cho Chang's jealousy. "Hi Ginny. Do you know what's gotten into Hermione lately?"  
At the mention of Hermione, Ginny sobered up. "No...why should I?"  
"Ginny, you're an awful liar. Now tell me," retorted her brother.  
"Must you know everything your friends do, Ron?"  
"Well... I don't have to...it's just, you know, pleasant. If I can't be aware of everything I do, I can at least know what everyone else is doing."  
Harry laughed good-naturedly at this. "I never knew you were so intent on spying on your friends."  
Ron pretended to be offended by Harry's sarcastic comment. "Do you bite your finger at me, sir?" he repeated and laughed. "I thought you knew me better...especially my whole spy-chain."  
"Spy-chain, indeed," cried Ginny.  
"Oh Ginny, lighten up! You know I mean no harm...don't you? I can understand why this fine gentleman here doesn't know about my spy-chain. But my own sister not knowing, tisk-tisk, Ginny."  
"Oh ha ha, Ron! Quit abusing your sister and get serious!"  
"If you insist, sir, I will."  
"Why, I do insist."  
"But you still didn't answer me: do you bite your finger at me, sir?" The two friends burst into peels of uncontrollable laughter.  
A confused Ginny, on the other hand, asked them what they found so funny.  
"Oh...it's just something that the Dark Arts teacher says. I take it that your class hasn't asked him about his trip to Eastern Europe."  
"Actually Hermione says it's a line from some ancient muggle writer."  
"Oh pish, Ron. Quit biting your finger at me!"  
"You guys are impossible to understand!"  
"Quite the contrary, my dear madame. Indeed, at times it is you who are impossible."  
"Shut up and be sane!" cried an exasperated Ginny.  
Harry suddenly said goodbye to them and ran to catch up with Cho, who had just finished dinner and was leaving.  
Ginny let out an unconscious sigh. She quickly wished that she hadn't, as Ron had, to her dismay, noticed it.  
"You still like him, huh," he asked friendly.  
Ginny gave a slight nod and promptly turned a pink that clashed horribly with her hair.  
"Well don't let it get to you,-"  
"He wouldn't have been good for me anyway," she finished. "I know that that's your opinion on it but...I dunno. I like to think that he would've...maybe, just maybe, he might've loved me as much as he loves Hermione."  
"You mean Cho. He and Hermione are only friends."  
"I don't see how you can be so thick. I say what I mean," she added hastily, seeing Ron disbelieving expression.  
"But...if he loves Herm, then why's he going out with Cho?"  
"He's going out with someone he doesn't love. Big deal."  
"I'll get back to you on that one. How come he didn't tell me he loves her?"  
"Cuz he doesn't know it yet."  
"If he has no idea, then how can you?"  
"After you've watched someone silently from far as long as I have, you begin to understand them...not only from what they say but from how they look and act."  
"I would normally go on about your obsession, but that isn't our discussion topic, yet. Gimme an example of him liking Hermione."  
"Well...just five minute ago, he was concerned about her. He wanted to know what troubles her about Cho."  
"Doesn't prove anything except that they're friends."  
"Suit yourself. Hermione likes him doubtlessly."  
"Did she tell you that one?"  
"Not to my face, no. But she's hinted at it."  
"What happened when he ran after her? I saw you casually follow him," he explained at her puzzled expression.  
"They talked, they got made at each other, all that nice stuff..."  
"You mean she cried?"  
"No. She was already crying."  
"Then what?"  
"She kissed him."  
"What'd he do?"  
"He pushed her away and told her not to make his going out with Cho any harder for her."  
"So she is jealous."  
"Why, what did you think it was, if not jealousy?"  
"Truthfully?"  
"Truthfully."  
"I had no clue. She seemed a bit touchy...but who knows!? Maybe something happened between her a Krum or something."  
"Her and Krum!? Do you ever even talk to her? That ended once upon a time!"  
"Oh. She never told me."  
"I thought she would."  
"Doesn't matter. I never liked that Krum character, anyway."  
Ginny laughed. "I thought you adored him."  
Ron's ears turned pink. "Only for his talent, you know!"  
"Yeah, I know." Ginny gave a flirty wave to Scott Orson, who had just blown her a kiss.  
Ron frowned disapprovingly but made no comment on his sister's choice of friends. Instead he focused on what Ginny had just told him.  
So she had been lying to me when she told me it had nothing to do with Cho, he thought. It's got everything to do with Cho.  
Actually, I did pick up on it. But she lied to me. She said that it was something more. She did say that it was scared, scared of something different, something different that I knew about. I knew about Harry and Cho. Maybe she thought I knew about her break-up with Krum. She had said that it wasn't her grades or Cho, so it must have been Krum. Maybe she's afraid for Harry... we were talking about him at the time so it isn't that far fetched. She couldn't be afraid of Krum for Harry... unless Krum-hold on a sec...there's no way that Krum could pull off any bizarre plot. Maybe Fred was right when he said that I should get my head checked...  
  
~~~~~  
  
She slipped through the halls, an unseen ghost. She looked left, right then slowly crept into a deserted classroom. "Lumos," she whispered. She under her arm carried book that looked as old as the world and in her hand she carried a candle, a pink rose, and a picture. She held up her other hand so as to cast light more evenly around the room. Spotting a small cleared area on the floor, she took her seat there, cross-legged, and carefully put down the book, flower, candle, and photograph. Whispering something under her breath, the candlewick gave out a red spark and burst into a steady yellow-orange flame. She opened the book, flipped through it till she reached a page that was about to fall right out and set the book open on the floor between her and the candle. Leaning over the book, she reached over for the rose. She took another quick look at the contents of the page she had turned to and commenced taking the petal out of the flower one by one and dropping them with equal speed into the fire, chanting through it all:  
Ama, te amo.  
Fugi, fugis a me.  
Debes me non amare.  
Amare me time.  
Vale meus amat  
Vale meus  
Vale.  
While the last petal was consumed by an unforgiving glow, she took another glance at the book. Gingerly picking up the photograph, she held it up to the light of the candle as though giving it a final look. A brown-tanned girl and boy were laughing in a backdrop of sun and sea. As she gazed on, the spirited girl planted a kiss on the boy's cheek and his face turned from bronze to red. Choking back an unhappy sob, she glided her wand above the photograph tracing first a series of vertical lines and then another of horizontal lines. Laying the picture back down on the ground, she pointed her wand at it once more and the traced lines parted the picture into so many small squares. Leaning over the book once more, she checked to see what to do next. But this time a smudge got in the way of her reading and as she held the book up to the candle light the page tore and fell straight into the candle flame. The glow about the room flickered then became a blaze and was soon subdued once more to a red-orange glow. In the flash of light, a sharp look of panic crossed over the girl's face. In the warm glow the panic shifted to despair and she let out the unhappy sob that she had choked back a few moments ago. Looking about her once more, she noticed the pieces of photography paper lying on the floor in front of her like a jigsaw puzzle. She considered burning up the remains but decided against it, if she couldn't be with him, she could at least remember being with him. Another tap with her wand sufficed to put the jigsaw back into its original shape. Blowing out the candle, she got up, once again an unseen ghost, tiptoed lightly out of the room and disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.  
She will be my way of getting there, thought an unheard thought from an unseen corner...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
*Who is this evil thought person? What does he want? What was that girl doing in the room? Why am I asking stupid questions like this? Stay toned for more episodes of MESSENGER OF DOOM!(theme starts playing in background)*  
  
ps. The chapter will take a while, I'm sorry I have to go on vacation... but I'll make it up with a longer chapter. Ciao.  



End file.
